Blue Angel
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What does it take to make Rachael Racine realize who's her angel in blue is?


**Blue Angel**

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as I heard the radio once again from dispatch about another bar fight. "Damn that's the third one this week at that place. What do they put in the alcohol there?" I looked in my rear view to my partner, Bernie the German Shepard sticking his head in the opening of the cage. "Well Bernie we're being called in once again. Let's go to work.." Bernie barked as his long pink tongue wiggled as he panted. I picked up the mic and pushed the button in, told the dispatcher that I was on my way there. I turned the cruiser around and flicked on the siren and lights, as I put the petal to the floor and took off to the 'Neon Blue Moon'. I pulled up in front of the bar as people gathered on the front side walk. I parked along the side of the street and parked the cruiser with the lights flashing on only. I climbed out, in my black pants, black combat boots, midnight blue polo collared shirt, of the cruiser. I shut the cruiser door as I adjusted my gun holsters, that hung around my shoulders and hidden two 9 mm in each. The patrons on the side walk made a path for me as I walked up to the bar door and opened it. I was met by the smell of beer and smoke. The bouncer of the place came jogging over from trying to break up the brawl between five guys, which two were kind of small to be in a place like this. My police badge hung around my neck on a silver chain that had Detroit Police Department engraved upon it. I had on my black leather jacket that covered up my weapons, I was mostly an undercover cop, busting people for drug deals and such.

I looked around as I took a few steps forward and sighed as I shook my head. One of the gentleman was flung my way and landed at my feet. I looked down at him. He was quite small around 6'1 maybe with blonde hair that was sort of like a marine's crew cut. He had a massive cut across his forehead as he looked up at me with his blue eyes. I just shook my head as I looked to the others. "Alright boys, time to break it up or get locked up." They all just stopped after the other man got thrown through a table and broke it in half. I sighed as I looked to the other two bigger gentlemen. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small notebook with a pen, as the bouncer came over. I looked to him with my dark emerald green eyes as I spoke. "Who started it this time Tommy?" The bouncer was a good friend of mine. He was a huge man, but short around 5'5 in height. He could only do so much. "Those three started it of course." I looked to the three gentlemen standing there with blood on their knuckles, faces and one of them with their shirt torn showing off his huge muscular chest and muscular arms, that showed off very nice through the tight baby blue t-shirt. I pointed with my pen to the shorter gentleman, that had the most blondest hair you could ever see. The other gentleman was about 6'4 in height with shoulder length or a bit longer dirty blonde hair. He could probably bench press the bar if it wasn't attached to the floor of the building. "Those three?" I questioned Tommy. The bouncer nodded as I wrote down a few things on the note pad. "You three better have a good explanation on what happen here tonight.."

The one with the torn shirt was very cute indeed. His dark brown eyes looked to me, as I spoke and then looked to the other two. The shorter of the three blue eyes narrowed as he just rolled them. The third one finally spoke up. "We didn't do a damn thing here. The other two jumped us first and then we just kicked their asses!" I just rolled my eyes. "Yea it's the same ole story with you three ain't it JP. I swear you three better find a different place to hang out." JP also known as Triple H in his company of World Wrestling Entertainment, just snorted at me. "What really happen JP?.." My eyes went to the one with the torn t-shirt. "Dave?..." Neither one of them didn't want to speak. I sighed as I turned to the middle one, who was now leaning against the bar. "Ric?". None of them didn't want to talk. I sighed as I grabbed my radio, which was a walkie talkie type deal and spoke to the dispatcher down at the station. "Yea this is detective Racine. Send me two more cruisers and an ambulance to.." and I told them the address and placed the talkie back on my belt. "If you guys don't want to talk here, then we are all taking a little trip down town then." They all just groaned and leaned against the bar.

The gentleman at my feet slowly sat up and shook his head. "What the hell.." I lifted a brow to the gentleman. He was wearing blue jean shorts, basketball sneakers and a Detroit Pistons basketball jersey. I helped him to his feet and into a chair. The bartender, Frankie, tossed me a towel to let the gentleman hold on his forehead. Tommy checked on the other that went through the table. I took both their statements and looked to JP, Ric and Dave. "The three of you are under arrest for assault and battery and also disturbing the peace." The three of them started yelling at me at the same time. I raised my hand in the air. "You have the right to remain silent, what you say can be used against you in a court of law..."

I told them the rest of their rights as I told the three of them to turn around and place their hands upon the bar top, spread their legs as I searched each of them for anything. I cuffed Dave as the back up showed up and placed JP and Ric in a cruiser. Dave and the other two, I found out names from were Scott and John, to the hospital. I ended having to follow them, after handing off to one of the officer's the information, I had gathered as they got the bartender's statement and took JP and Ric down town to the precinct.

**Chapter 2**

I sighed as I plopped myself down in my office chair behind my desk as I rubbed my eyes. I was quite tired but kept at what I was doing. "I see you have finally caught our bar room brawlers.." I lowered my hands and smiled to Tyson Tomko standing in my doorway. "Yea finally. They were at it again.. I swear them three have a death wish or something.." Tyson just shrugged as he adjusted his short sleeved white t-shirt. He also wore a dark brown leather hidden gun holster over his shoulders. "Anything new on that homicide case yet?" Tyson shook his head and crossed his massive tattooed arms across his chest. "Nothing new so far. I thought John Layfield spoke to you about that before." I shook my head as I leaned back in my chair. "No I just got in from bringing in Dave. So I haven't seen John yet to hear him hollering his head off yet. Being Chief Detective must be more stressful than we all think.." Tyson commented. We both shrugged as Mark poked his head in. "You're in here.. Wondering where you were hidden.."

I motioned for Mark to enter as Tyson left. Mark was very tall, near seven feet. He wore a black pair of tight jeans, a dark gray t-shirt that I swear was also tight with his trusty 'side kick' he referred it to sitting upon his belt. "Yea I just got in. I thought I would be seeing you sometime tonight." Mark lightly chuckled. "What made you think that?" "Because I know how concern you and your brother get.." Mark shrugged as he leaned against a nearby filing cabinet. "Heard anything new on that homicide case of yours?" I shook my head. "No. I was hoping there would be, but I guess not." Mark ran a hand through his auburn colored hair, that was tied back in a low tail. "Once we get the coroner report, we might have something to go on.." I nodded as I got lost in thought for a few minutes. A knock upon my office door brought Mark and I back out of our thoughts, to Orlando Jordan standing in my doorway. "What do you want now Jordan?" Mark grumbled. Jordan just had a gleaming smile upon his face, as he just ignored Mark and looked to me. "Chief Detective Layfield wants you in his office now Racine.." I shooed him off by throwing Bernie's ball at him. Bernie chased it and knocked Orlando right on his ass. "Tell him I'll be right there."

Orlando scrambled to his feet as Bernie got his ball, laid back down upon his bed in the corner of my office near me. I slowly stood up and removed my jacket and placed it on the back of my chair. "Watch Bernie for a few would yah Mark. I gotta go see what John wants now.." Mark nodded as I walked out of my office and down to his huge office, at the other end of the precinct. I arrived at the open office door and poked my head in and knocked gently as I was told to come in. There was John Layfield, sitting with his feet upon the desk with a lit cigar in his mouth. What a luxury this guy has right now. "Jordan said you wanted to see me..." John looked to me as he lowered his feet to the floor and sat upright in his chair. "Yes I did Angel, Please sit down." I walked into his office and crossed my arms over my chest. "I rather stand thanks.. and I'm not your Angel. My name's Rachael Racine. You call me Racine, Chief." He nodded as he opened a file that sat upon his desk and looked to me. "So you are still asking about that homicide case on your murdered partner.. How many times do I have to tell you Racine. That case is closed, it has been for months. Just like all the other unsolved cases, that adds to the pile."

I kept my comments to myself as John spoke to me. "I haven't asked for nothing Chief. I told you I never ask. I know the case is closed. So cool it, I'm working on the bar room brawl case now. If that makes you feel better about it." John nodded as he closed the file on the case we were discussing. "I don't want to hear through anybody, that you've been asking about that case Racine or I will have your badge. Is that understood?" I nodded and left his office.

**Chapter 3**

I was just grumbling when I walked back into my office. Mark was playing a bit with Bernie as he looked up. "I would have to say, the little meeting with Layfield didn't go well." I looked to Mark and nodded a bit. "He's being his usual asshole self to me. He shouldn't be Chief Mark, everybody knows this. I've been on the force longer than he has, I think almost everybody has except Sean and Scotty. I think Layfield kissed too many asses to get the job and not enough honest work." Mark chuckled lightly as he stood to his full height, walked over to me and patted my shoulder with his massive right hand. "Don't let him get to you, he knows how to push your buttons. Just concentrate on your cases, just stay away from him." I sighed as I placed a hand upon his. "That's easier said than done, you know that right?" Mark nodded as he removed his hand from my shoulder and walked off to work.

I walked over behind my desk and started in on some work on both cases. I've been working on the homicide case of my dead partner for awhile. I promised his family I would do it and bring the killer or killers to justice. Nothing wasn't going to stop me from doing so. I kept answering phones and taking notes on incoming calls about the case for awhile, then the trail went cold for awhile. It just started to get warm once again as new witnesses and such step forward. But once they step up to say something, they end up disappearing or not saying anything. I patted Bernie's head as he laid his head in my lap and then he settled down. I leaned back in my chair and looked to the picture of myself and Jerimiah. It's our graduation photo from the academy.

Best partner I could ever have. Now I have another one, but I rarely see him half the time. Layfield has him staying away from me half the time I think. I shook my head as I was brought out of my thoughts as I looked up to my partner, Jonathon Coachman, he liked to be called JC. "You need me for anything Racine. I was checking in, Layfield needs me in his office. I should be back to help you with that bar room brawl case." I shook my head and wrote a small letter and folded it up and motioned for JC to come forward, I handed him the letter. "Take this to Chief Layfield. Make sure he reads it." JC took it and left my office. I shook my head and turned on my computer and placed on my reading glasses as I started in on my filing and such.

A few minutes later, a very angry Layfield pounded on my door. "I can hear you yah know. I'm not deaf." John stormed in pissed off to high hell, his face as red as a lobster in anger. "What's the meaning of this?" He tossed the letter upon my desk. I finished what I was doing, removed my glasses and leaned back in my chair and looked to John. "You read it right I'm hoping." John snarled as he spoke. "You have to be kidding me right? I gave you a partner and you have to deal with it." I shook my head. "Actually, you didn't give me a partner, you gave yourself a lackey..." I slowly stood up and leaned my hands upon my desk top. "Like the letter states I'm assigning JC to you and taking on CJ as my partner. If you don't like it, that's too damn bad Layfield." Layfield was getting redder by the moment. "Don't talk to me like that.

I'm the Chief of this unit, if you don't like it, you can turn in your badge and go somewhere else." I shook my head and smirked. "Yea and about three quarters of this department would be walking with me Layfield. You and I both know this." John ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "What do you want Racine? You want to make my life a living hell here don't you?" I nodded as I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "But of course. What I want is Chris Jericho as my partner, he's one of our top detectives, along with a few others in this unit. He's a HELL of a lot better than JC. You can keep him for your lackey work, just like Orlando." John gritted his teeth as he played with his tie around his neck. "Fine CJ's your new partner, but don't pull anything like this again. Do you hear me?!" I nodded and commented calmly. "Perfectly clear Layfield." With that said Layfield stormed out of my office back to his.

Business went about in the office as usually, once Layfield closed his office door and pouted of course. I got up and motioned for Bernie to follow. He got up and followed me for a cup of coffee. I poured myself a cup as Glen, Chris Benoit also known as CB and Scotty came walking over. "Nice work Racine, you didn't have to piss him off that much, did you?" Everybody turned around and looked to Doug Basham. I just rolled my eyes. "Shut the hell up Doug, at least I don't have to kiss the chief's ass to get somewhere in this department." Doug decided to not try his lucky with me, while the others stood around. He decided to just walk away. Bernie sat down nearby as the guys greeted him. "I heard all the commotion. Chris finally got the promotion he deserves.." Scotty commented as he sipped his coffee. I nodded as I tossed Bernie a piece of plain donut. He chowed it like it was nothing.

I looked to Scotty and then CB. "Hey some of us deserve a lot more than what they are bargaining for.." CB gave me an odd look. "What's that suppose to mean?" "What I mean is you should be out more in the field CB, just like Mark, Glen, myself and now CJ is. Why don't you team up with what's his name there.." Glen chimed in. "You mean Gene. Nobody doesn't want to be his partner, but Heiden there." CB just rolled his eyes. "Them two are on the bomb squad anyways, I'm undercover police officer. I enjoy working alone. Anyway, Layfield said I'm getting a new partner."

CB fixed himself a cup of coffee as we all listened. "Who's the new partner?" Scotty couldn't help but ask. "Eddie's coming into undercover from the SWAT Team. He isn't cut out for that really, not like Shelton is." We all nodded. "That's good. Eddie's a great cop with you two under cover, I don't think we need to worry." CB nodded as he adjusted his black t-shirt a bit. His badge hung off his belt along with his gun. Blue jeans and black work boots completed his attire. Same went with Glen, but his shirt was white. Scotty walked off because he had some paper work to finish. CB decided he needed to get things together for Eddie, so he excused himself. I started to walk back to my office with Bernie at my side and Glen on the other. "Have you heard anything on the case yet?" I shook my head as I entered my office and Bernie took his spot in the corner. Glen leaned against the wall as I sat myself down. "No I haven't. I wish I have. Jerimiah's family has been asking too." Glen nodded. "You'll crack that case Rachael. I know you too well."

I nodded as Glen walked off to finish his work.

**Chapter 4**

I just finished up the report once again for the bar brawl and placed it in the file. Placed it to the side for the rest of it to be placed in and filed away with the rest of it, when I heard someone clear their throat from my doorway. My dark crystal blue eyes looked up and met another beautiful set of blue eyes, which belonged to CJ. I couldn't help but smile and stand up from my chair. "I thought I would never see this floor again.." He joked. I lightly chuckled as he stepped in and walked over and hugged me gently. I wrapped my arms gently around him and just gave him a quick hug. "Nice to see you again CJ." We pulled back as he adjusted his jet black vest that sat over his short white t-shirt. It showed off his muscular body hiding underneath of course. "It's always nice to see you Rachael. How are things?" I sighed as I motioned for him to take a seat and he did.

I sat down upon my desk as Bernie got up and walked over to Chris and sniffed him, he finally realized who it was. He sat down as Chris gave him the attention he so desired. "I see you still have your K-9 partner." I nodded as I looked to him. "I like having both, human and animal partners Chris, why do you think I had you come up to join the land of the living with us?" He just shrugged. "You've got the great skills to have out in the field, a lot better than some I know." Chris just smiled as Bernie walked off and laid in his corner. "Good to be back where I know I'm appreciated." I couldn't help but keep smiling at him. Chris looked to me. "Looks like someone's really happy to see me. You missed me that much? Didn't we just see one another this morning?" I couldn't help but blush a sheet of red upon my cheeks. "Yea but I rather work with you too Chris, not just date you." Chris nodded as we got down to talking about the cases that we've been working on in the unit.

Oh yea I forgot to mention a lot now didn't I? If you haven't figured it out by now, CJ and I are dating and have been together for two years now and still falling for one another. Chris use to work with Jerimiah and I, but after Jerimiah was murdered and his body was found. Chris couldn't take it and went to light work. We both took it pretty hard and we're there for one another for comfort. More ways than one I might add. But I kept myself where I was and Chris respected my decision and I respected his. But once Layfield came on as acting Chief, Chris kept himself hidden in his work, so he wouldn't get barked at too much by Layfield. A lot of us did that, even I did. None of us didn't like Layfield. He wasn't even suppose to be chief, next in line once the other Chief retired was Jerimiah, but since he was murdered. Layfield took it with open arms and with no remorse for anything. "So did you get all of that CJ?" He nodded as he flipped through the file and then closed it, as Glen poked his head into my office. "Guys we're needed down on the other side of town. A body was found and you know the drill." CJ and I both nodded as we headed out to the scene with Bernie at our sides.

We arrived at the scene and parked nearby and left the light flashing in the windshield of the car. CJ and I climbed out and I placed Bernie on his leash. Eric Bischoff came walking over with Randy Orton. "About time you two got here. We got ourselves a real mess here." I looked to Eric as we walked together and he explained everything. Randy took CJ over to another part of the scene and let Chris go to work on making notes and such, asking questions and things like that. Eric and I stood as he spoke to me. "It's another homicide Rachael. The same way your partner was killed, this time they barely left any remains of the body nor evidence for us to go on." I sighed as my badge flashed in the dim light from the surrounding cruisers, ambulance, coroner vehicles. "Do they know the name of the victim?" Eric opened up his note pad and flipped a couple of pages. "This time it's.." He stopped mid-sentence as I looked to him. "Eric who is it?" Eric looked to me as he spoke. "It's Adam Copeland." I shook my head as I looked to where the CSI crew was doing their work and the body was being wheeled away in a body bag. "This has to stop..." Eric nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more Rachael, but who would do such a thing like this is beyond me.." Eric rubbed his eyes in frustration and walked away as a few officers walked over to him and started talking.

I walked off and worked with Bernie for awhile, to see what he could find. We searched for a while and came upon something in the tall grass that Bernie found. I knelt down and moved the grass as I looked with my flashlight. It was a black cowboy boot. I got the attention of one of the CSI officers and told them what was found. They came over and did their work with it. I got out of their way and did the rest of the search. Bernie found a piece of cloth hanging from a nearby bush with some hair attached to it. The CSI officers also blocked that off and took it as evidence. I took Bernie back to the car and appraised him on his work as he settled down in the car. I leaned against the car and ran a hand over my face slowly and sighed. "This has to stop. Adam was also a partner of Jerimiah's. There has to be a connection somehow or something that we are missing with something. But what is the question.." I mumbled to myself. Chris came walking over and closed his notebook and saw how I was acting. "You alright Rachael?" I looked to Chris and nodded gently. "Yea just tired. Been working too long that's all." Chris patted my shoulder. "What did Eric have to say?" "Not much, they know who it was as in identifying the body..." "Who was it?" "It was Adam. He used to work for Jerimiah before he was killed a few years ago. After Adam found out he went AWOL. Nobody hasn't heard from him since Jerimiah was buried." Chris shook his head. "I'm sorry Rachael." I nodded a bit and looked to Chris. "Bernie found a few things that might be clues towards who did this and hopefully who killed Jerimiah... The CSI team has it for evidence right now.." Chris smiled a bit as Eric came over and told us he didn't need us anymore, if he needed anything he would call us. I told him to send all the reports and such to me when they were ready. He nodded as he walked off and we packed up in the car and took off back to the station.

**Chapter 5**

We got back to the precinct as I was chased down by Orlando. I sighed as I handed Bernie's leash to Chris. "I'll see you back in our office Racine." I nodded as Chris walked off with Bernie. I looked to Orlando. "This better be good Orlando. I'm pretty busy, if you know what that means by any chance." Orlando just gave me a dirty look and then spoke. "Layfield wants you in his office now!" I rolled my eyes and began to walk off. "Tell his highness I will be there, when I feel like it." Orlando sighed as he walked off to Layfield's office. I walked into my office and removed my jacket and was just about to hang it up when, 'RACINE GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!' was bellowed across the precinct. I jumped as I dropped my jacket and then picked it back up again. I poked my head out my office door as Layfield motioned for me to get my ass over there. I took my sweet time and leaned against the table in the back of his office.

Layfield slammed his door and walked behind his desk red faced and looked to me. "What gives you the authority to under mind an order by Orlando." I rubbed my chin in thought for a moment. "Hmm that's a good question John, it's because I rank higher than him and he's a lackey. I was busy at the moment." John growled under his breath. "Temper.. Temper.. John..." John lowered his head as he took a deep breath and then he looked to me. "What did I tell you about that homicide case on Jerimiah?" "You told me it was closed why?" "I just got word that it's still open by YOU. I told you to close that case, it's an unsolved case. What part of that do you not understand?" I stood up and took a step closer and looked John straight in the eye. "I'm NOT and I repeat NOT closing that case. Even if you say so or not. I promised Jerimiah's family I would solve it.. I don't CARE how long it takes, I'm keeping that promise!" John leaned forward on his desk and got in my face. "I don't give a damn if you promised the Pope himself. CLOSE THE CASE! I'm the Chief of this unit, if you don't close it you can turn in your badge Racine. If you can't follow orders, then you don't belong in this precinct or any other precinct." I growled as I gritted my teeth, I wasn't going to take this bullshit.

I placed my hands on the edge of Layfield's desk and tipped it forward, knocking everything to the floor and the desk onto John's feet. He yelled out in pain as I walked away. "YOU CAN GO TO HELL LAYFIELD!" I yelled as I walked back towards my office. Orlando and JC came running into his office and got the desk off his feet. John sat down as he looked to Orlando. "Racine's no longer a detective in this precinct nor in this state!" Orlando nodded as he helped JC clean up the desk mess and place it back on top. Everybody stopped in the office as they watched from afar into Layfield's office of what took place. Some snickered and laughed under their breath and the rest just went back to work, once I walked off and down to my office.

Chris looked to me as I grabbed my police bag and unzipped it, started placing my personal items into it. Chris stood up and walked over, placed a hand upon my shoulder. "What happen Rachael?" I sighed as I packed up my gear. Mark, Glen and CB stood in my office doorway. "What the hell is going on?" Mark asked. Chris looked to them and just shrugged.

I finally decided to tell them. "I was just terminated." Everybody went into shock as Mark took a step forward. "Why were you terminated Rachael?" I stopped and looked to Mark. "Because I wanted to keep a promise and some asshole of a Chief we got, wouldn't understand even if it kicked him in the ass up close. He wanted me to close the case and I refused too, so he terminated my badge." I turned and finished packing up my personal belongings. Chris sighed as he heard what happen. "I'm sorry Rachael.. I.." I looked to Chris. "It's not your fault Chris. It's nobodies but mine. I wouldn't listen and this is the end result. I know Layfield has been trying to get rid of me and this is his way of doing it."

I finished packing as I zipped up my bag and unholstered my gun and placed it upon my desk. Chris moved to the doorway to stand with the rest of the guys. "We won't let this happen Rachael, your too good of a cop to not have on this force." CB commented. I turned and looked to him and the rest of the guys. "I know you all mean well, but don't place your jobs on the line because of me. This place has to keep running somehow. That case needs to be solved. I'm counting on you four to do it for me." They all nodded as I grabbed my bag, placed the shoulder strap upon my shoulder. I turned around as Glen and Mark both moved to the side to make room for me to walk out. I took a few steps towards the door and looked to Chris. "Take care of Bernie. Bring him home with you tonight, you know how to handle him." Chris nodded as I stopped, turned around, removed my badge from around my neck, leaned it against my gun upon the desk. I turned around and walked out of my office one last time. Everybody in the office stopped and watched me walk out of the precinct.

Mark, Glen, CB and Chris all stood huddling around my office doorway until I was out of sight. They all turned around and looked to the badge and gun sitting upon the empty desk. "This isn't right.." Glen looked to Mark as he placed a hand upon his shoulder. "We all know this Mark. Like Rachael said, don't place your job on the line for her, unless you really have too.." Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Layfield needs an ass kicking.." Chris grumbled. CB heard him and smirked. "I know how we can do it.. He goes out to the Neon Blue Moon after his shift. We can always get him there in the dark parking lot." Glen, Mark and CJ all looked to CB as they walked down to Mark's office and made plans for Layfield's little ass kicking party.

**Chapter 6**

I got a call from Chris when I got home, telling him he had to stay late and finish up some paper work. I understood and told him to send Scotty with Bernie. Chris hung up with me and looked to the others. "All set, I hate lying to her like this.." He sighed as he slowly stood up and they left for the bar. Layfield and his lackeys were at the bar, when they arrived at the 'Neon Blue Moon'. Tommy nodded to them as they entered. Mark stopped and spoke to the bouncer and told him if anything happens leave it be, they would handle it. Tommy nodded to the warning and kept on with business as usual. Scotty stopped by my house and dropped Bernie off. He knocked on the door as I opened it. "Thanks Scotty for dropping him off.

Knowing Chris is working late." Scotty nodded as he handed me Bernie's leash and I let him into the house. Scotty didn't look right to me as he turned to leave.

"Something wrong Scotty?" He turned around quickly as he slowly started to back away. "Nothing's wrong. I got to get back to the office and pick a few things up, then head on home. I will see.. you later Rachael.. I mean Racine.." I placed a hand upon Scotty's shoulder and stopped him. "You're hiding something Scotty.. Out with it now.." Scotty sighed as he explained everything to me. I sighed as I reached inside for my black leather jacket and locked up the house and told Bernie to stay. I got in my Truck and took off for the bar. Scotty tried stopping me but sighed, as I peeled out of my driveway and took off. Scotty stopped running as he sighed. "Great, now I'm really in for it tomorrow." Scotty got in his car and left for home.

It was late at night and the bar was closed by the time I got there. The only vehicle I saw was Layfield's truck. I parked on the street and walked up to the bar's front door, there was Tommy. He opened up the door. "We're closed Rachael.." "I know you are, but have you seen Chris tonight?" Tommy nodded. "A few hours ago, but they left along with your boss Layfield." I nodded and walked away, Tommy closed the door and locked it and walked away to help pick up the rest of the bar, then head on home. I walked down the side walk to the parking lot. The place was closed, why was Layfield's truck still here, according to Tommy they left hours ago. Something wasn't right.

I walked down the side walk and then hung a right to the parking lot. It was dark accept where Layfield's truck was, which it was under the parking lot light. I looked around and saw nothing. I was about to walk away, when I heard a huge moan coming from the darkness nearby. I stopped dead in my tracks, turned around as I saw a bloody hand fall into the light of the parking lot. I gulped as I recognized the ring upon the hand, it was Layfield. I ran over and helped Layfield into the light. He was beaten to a bloody pulp. I laid him on the ground as he looked to me through blood streaks. "I knew.. it was YOU.." I looked to him as I grabbed my cell phone and called for help.

I put my cell phone away as I removed my jacket, placed it upon John to keep him warm from the rigid cold air. "Sit still Layfield, helps coming.." He pushed me away as he slowly moved upon the ground. "Get.. away from me.. Haven't you done enough as it is.. Your under arrest for.. assaulting an officer.." I got to my feet as police cruisers pulled up to the scene. I slowly backed away as officers came running over with some things to make Layfield comfortable until the ambulance got there. "Arrest... her.." Was the only words I heard. The officers questioned him about everything. He told them that I beat the shit out of him. Two of the officers started to chase me down as I ran off for my truck. The ambulance pulled up and unloaded themselves to get Layfield to the hospital.

I was finally tackled to the ground by two huge officers. I slid to a halt upon the pavement as one of them held me to the ground and the other cuffed me. I fought every step of the way. "You fight even more with me your gonna get hurt." I growled as I looked up to the name tag on one of the officer's uniforms. He was muscular and bald for that matter. He had lost his hat along for the run. His tag read ' '. I was lifted off the ground as Angle picked up his hat. The other smelt pretty nice by the way. Muscular and great looking in the uniform. He smiled a bit to me. "Sorry about the roughness of my partner. He's having a bad night." Blood dripped down my face from the scrape, that was along the right side of my face. "Oh no problem, trust me..." I grumbled. The other officer led me back to his cruiser and opened up the back door, helped me to sit down. I had to get my air back, plus get checked out by one of the medics.

The other officer was kinder to me than Angle. He was the jerk of the two. I looked to the officer kneeling down near me. "You look familiar.." I said. The officer lifted his brow to me as he looked to me closer. "Rachael.. Rachael Racine..." I looked to the officer oddly. "Yes that's my name.." "My God, it's been awhile since I've seen you. You probably don't remember me. We graduated out of the academy together with Jerimiah." I looked closer as it didn't ring a bell still, then I saw some dim light upon his name tag. ' ' it read. Then it finally dawned on me. "My Lord Dwayne Johnson.. I thought you left for another department." He shook his head as he wrapped my arms around me gently in a hug and then pulled back quickly. "It's good to see a good looking face for once." I joked. Dwayne just chuckled a bit, showing off his pearly white smile. I looked to his uniform. "I see you made Sergeant finally." He looked to his stripes and nodded a bit. "Yea I finally did. What have you been doing with yourself?" "The usual, trying to figure out Jerimiah's case. Then Layfield took my badge away, so nothing now.."

Dwayne's smile went to a frown in no time, his voice sounded a bit surprised and a little ticked off at the same time. "He took your badge.." I nodded a bit as a medic came over and started in on my face. Dwayne stood up out of the way. "What happen here tonight?" I shrugged and didn't say nothing. I didn't need the rest of the guys getting into trouble. "Don't ask.. I think everything speaks for itself.." Dwayne nodded as he wrote a few things down in his little notebook. "Alright... You know your rights, I'm hoping." I just nodded as a medic taped a large gauze pad to my face. "Your all set. Just have that bandaged change once a day, for about a week. You got yourself a nasty scrape there." I nodded and thanked the medic as Dwayne sighed and placed his notebook into his belt. "You know what I have to do right?" I nodded as he bent down and swung me into the back of the cruiser and shut the door. He walked over to his partner and told him he was heading down town. Dwayne climbed in the front and drove off with me under arrest.

**Chapter 7**

Dwayne brought me into the station to be booked and placed under arrest. I knew the routine, it was that simple. The bookie Lita was surprised to see me. "Rachael, what are you doing here?" she asked. Dwayne helped me sit down in a chair. I didn't answer her as Dwayne walked up to the counter and started in on the paper work. Dwayne looked up to Lita. "Layfield's pressing charges against her for assault and battery on an officer." Lita lightly chuckled, then nodded as she came around the counter, uncuffed my wrists from behind and placed a pair on the front so I could be finger printed and what not.

After having my mug shot taken, finger printed and I got my one phone call. I called Chris' cell phone. I told him what happen and he came on down to the station with Mark and Glen in tow. I couldn't get out on bail, which sucked ass by the way. While Chris and the guys were on their way to the station, Dwayne led me to a cell and uncuffed me. "Take it easy Racine. I will come back and check on you in a little while." I rubbed my wrists after the cuffs were off and he closed the cell door. I sighed as I sat down on a cot and made myself comfortable for awhile.

Chris, Mark and Glen were escorted into a room and told to wait. Chris was pacing the floor as he ran a hand through his hair. "This should never had happen..." Mark and Glen were both silent, they didn't know what to say at this point. Dwayne escorted me from the cell to the room where the guys were. The door opened as I walked in. Chris ran over to me as he wrapped his arms around me gently. My wrists were cuffed once again, so I hugged him the best I could. He took a step back as they both looked to me. "What happen Rachael?" Chris asked. My white shirt was stained with blood from my face, along with a few bruises upon my face and the huge bandage upon my face, sort of gave it away that I was hurt. I sat down along with the guys on the other side of the table. I placed my hands upon the table top as Chris placed his on top of mine for comfort.

I sighed as I spoke and look to the three of them. "What happen.. Why don't you guys tell me.." I whispered but stated firmly. "We did nothing I swear. We went to the bar with the plan, but never followed through with it.. How did you find out?" Mark asked. I looked to him. "I dragged it out of Scotty." They nodded as Chris spoke. "I'm sorry that I lied to you Rachael. I knew you wouldn't let us do this, but we didn't go through with it, honest. We had a few drinks and left the bar." I looked to the three of them as I spoke, "I hope the three of you are telling me the truth, because Tommy told me the four of you including CB on this one and Layfield left the bar at the same time." "We did, but we left and Layfield was bickering at us. We couldn't take it so we left. He was heading to his truck, but walked over into the darker part of the lot, I guess to do something who knows with Layfield." Glen explained.

I sighed as I lowered my eyes to the table top. "Well when I arrived there a few hours later.. The bar was closing and that's what Tommy told about you guys. I went to look for you out in the parking lot, in case you did go through with it. That's when I found a half conscious, bloody beaten up John Layfield. I called for help and tried to help him, but he blamed me for everything. He even accused me of beating him. I couldn't do all that damage to him, trust me I couldn't." Chris couldn't look at me as I spoke, I think he felt too guilty about lying to me. Dwayne opened the door and walked in. "Visiting hours are over guys. Sorry company rules.." The three of them stood up as I did. Mark and Glen both hugged me and left the room. Dwayne figured to leave the room for a moment so Chris and I could have a moment alone.

Chris wrapped his arms around me once again as I leaned my head against his chest. "I don't want to let you go Rachael." I sighed a bit. "I know you don't Chris, but you have to just this once. You have to take care of Bernie and I will handle things on this end." I lifted my head off his chest and looked up into his blue eyes. I got lost in them for a moment as Chris leaned forward and clenched my lips in a gentle kiss. We pulled back at the same time as Dwayne opened the door. Chris took a step back as Dwayne came over and escorted me out of the room and back to my cell. Chris ran out of the room and watched me walk away. "Don't worry Rachael, we're gonna get you out.. I Promise!" I sighed and closed my eyes as the door closed behind me to head for my cell. I heard Chris' words and it hit my heart. I knew he would do anything to get me out, but what would it take?

**Chapter 8**

I was woken up by Dwayne as he walked over to the cell with a bag in his hand. "I got you some breakfast, a lot better than what they would feed you here." I slowly sat up as he opened up the cell door, walked in and handed me the bag. I nodded with a small smile and opened the bag and looked in. A breakfast sandwich and an OJ. I looked to Dwayne as I removed the items from the bag. "Thank you Dwayne. You didn't have to do this." I unwrapped the sandwich and dug right in. Dwayne nodded as he left and locked the cell door up. "You're being moved to the prison until your trial today Rachael." I nodded as I sighed. "I know. I'm not looking forward to that.." Dwayne rubbed his chin in thought for a moment and looked to me. "Don't worry I know a couple of guys, that are guards up there that will look after you. I will send word to them." I looked to Dwayne. "No need to go to all that trouble Dwayne. But better do it just in case, because some of the inmates I put in there are not going to be very happy to see me." He nodded and walked away.

I finished up my breakfast and stretched a bit as I looked out the small barred up window. The sun was shining. I sighed as I sat down and heard the door open once again, as a sheriff's deputy came walking in with a clip board in his hands. "Racine.." I got to my feet and walked up to the cell, looked to the overly fat gentleman, that could barely fit in his uniform. "Over here.." The sheriff came walking down and motioned for the door to be opened. I took a step back and grabbed my jacket and placed it on. "I'm here to take you to the state prison until your trial. Let's go.." I nodded as the sheriff walked into the cell and placed a pair of shackles on my wrists and ankles. Dwayne led the sheriff and a few cell hounds and myself to an awaiting van, to head for the prison. I didn't look to Dwayne at all. He patted my shoulder to reassure me. I climbed into the van and got comfy, the best I could for the long ride to maybe a fate that wasn't meant to be.

The van pulled into the prison gates and rolled down the driveway up to the front door. Two dark green uniformed officer walked to the back of the van and opened the back doors. Two others walked up and had German Shepards on leash and guards stood by in the towers with their shotguns in case. We were unloaded and brought into the prison for booking and placed into prison clothes, which was jean t-shirts, blue jeans and black boots. Mine didn't fit so I kept on my black work boots. Our personal belongings were taken away and kept for safe keepings. I kept the necklace and charm of an eagle in my pocket that CJ gave me, I wasn't going to let that go. I was escorted upstairs to a double cell, but I was the only one in it right now. The cell closed behind me, once the shackles were removed.

I rubbed my wrists as I swear I felt every eye upon me from the other prisoners as I walked by to the cell. I sighed and hopped up onto the top bunk and made myself comfortable. The guards came walking by and looked in as they kept going on their patrol. They looked like Canadian Mounties in their uniforms, but dark green in color with black pants with a golden yellow stripe down each side of the pants. Only thing you heard was the boots hitting the cement as they walked by, noises from some of the other inmates. Then the doors in the block I was in opened and we were let out for activities and what not out in the yard. I headed out as I was pulled aside quickly by some huge tall punk with a balding head. Slamming me against the outside wall and held me up by my shirt. I looked into his cold blue eyes as he smiled with his rotten yellow teeth. His arms were huge in size and probably could crush my head with his hands. "Well well well. Lookie what we got here... A pig behind bars.. How does it feel now pig to be behind where you put us.." I saw the tattoo of the Nazis and I knew who it was right off the bat, he calls himself Jackknife, but in the precinct it was John Jungil, a notorious drug dealer I brought down and placed in here.

"Well Jack knife, good to.. see you too.." I said trying to get air back in my lungs. He held me there as his little lackeys came walking up behind him, "Better watch yourself pig. You're on our turf now. Nobody here to save you if I wanted to hurt you.." I just laughed as he got nose to nose with me. "Jack Knife, you didn't scare me then and you don't scare me now. So if you don't mind, putting me back down on the ground.. Go about your business and just leave me alone.. We will be just fine.." He slammed me against the wall once again as three guards came running over and restrained Jack Knife away from me. I fell on my ass into the grass as I got my breath back as a massive sized hand was lowered down to me. I looked up to a huge man, taller than Mark and Glen. He fit his uniform fine though. "Come on, to your feet."

I placed my hand in his as he gently helped me to my feet. "Thanks.." I said as I dusted myself off. The huge man nodded as he ran a hand over his goatee. I read the name tag. " ' is what it said. "You must be Dwayne's friend that he called about. I'm Paul one of his buddies he told you about." I sighed deeply once I heard he was a friend of Dwayne's. Thank god.

I nodded as he placed his massive hand under my chin and saw that I had a bandage upon my face. "He also mentioned that. You better get that looked at by our prison doctor on board. Her name is Stacy. She'll fix you up real nice. And don't you worry about John, he'll be watched carefully." I smiled up to Paul. "Thanks Paul, I owe you once I'm out of here." He shook his head as he walked off. "You don't, but Dwayne does." I chuckled as I walked off to sit at a picnic table to be alone for awhile. It felt good to be outside for awhile. I was stared at and avoided by all the inmates in the compound, accept for one, who was leaning against the chained-link fence that surrounded the grounds we could be on. He had long black hair tied back loosely. He wore baggy blue pants and of course the blue shirt. Everybody had a number on the front right chest, mine was '3415'. The gentleman gave me a gentle smile as he ran a hand over his so called beard, if you wanted to call it that. He turned his eyes away and kept to himself.

I decided I would head to see the compound doctor and then back to my cell. I didn't feel like socializing very much, now that Jack Knife knew who I was, the rest of the prison would as well, after Jack Knife's big mouth gets word around. I walked by the gentleman that was looking at me earlier and he started to follow me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and stopped before walking inside. The gentleman stopped in his tracks as I stopped and turned around and looked to him. "Something I can help you with?" I asked. He smiled gently as he placed his hands behind his head. "Maybe.. If you want to be that way, then I don't think you can.." A southern drawled voice spoke. I sighed and motioned for him to follow me inside. I knew where I was going and he walked along side with me.

"Sorry I'm a bit edgy. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He shrugged. "No big deal. By the way My name is Matt Hardy.. And you are?" He held his hand out. I took it and shook it as we walked. "Rachael Racine" "Oh you're the cop that everybody's talking about that just got brought in huh?" I sighed and nodded as we turned a few corners and finally made it to Stacy's office. "Word gets around fast.." Matt nodded as I knocked upon the open door. Stacy looked around the corner and saw me. "I thought I wouldn't get to see you today. Have a seat and I will be right there." I nodded as I turned to Matt. "Nice to meet you Matt. Good to meet someone friendly in here. I will see you later.." He nodded as he walked away back to his cell. I walked in and took a seat, while Stacy finished up her work.

She called me into the back and she took care of the wound upon my face. "You have a slight infection, but nothing I can't fix up." I nodded as I sat there and didn't say nothing. She looked to me. "You can talk to me. I don't bite, like the rest of this prison, except maybe for a few guards." I lightly chuckled.

"I know just got nothing to say. I don't wanna be here and that's that." Stacy nodded and looked to me as she finished. "You and everybody else says that to me hun." Paul came walking around the corner and filled the doorway. "Racine back to your cell." I nodded to Paul as I climbed down off the table, "Thanks Stacy." She nodded as I walked off with Paul back to my cell.

**Chapter 9**

It had been three weeks since I was put in prison. The trial for the assault and battery case with Layfield was in the courts and I wasn't called in to testify yet, but I was present the whole time. How boring the case was, especially with Layfield and his associates up on the stand. I sat in my cell playing cards with my now cell mate Matt. Paul put Matt and I together in a cell, we got along the best, I guess. Paul didn't really say. Not much happened since the fight before. One of the guards came walking up and unlocked the cell door. "Racine you have a visitor down stairs." I looked to the guard then Matt. "Continue when I get back?" He nodded as I got up and left the cell.

I was escorted downstairs to the visitors room. I didn't see nobody as I approached a table and sat down. My wrists were shackled and so weren't my ankles as I settled down. The door across the way opened as CJ, CB, Mark and Glen all came walking in. The biggest smile on my face slid across it. CJ ran across the room as I try to stand up. but the guard place me back sitting down at the table. CJ wrapped his arms around me and just held me. God did it feel good to be in his arms once again. "I've missed you so much Rachael." He whispered into my ear. "I've missed you too CJ.." He pulled back and sat down next to me as I looked to the guard. "Take five man. I ain't going anywhere." The guard snorted and walked away.

Mark, Glen and CB walked over and sat down on the opposing bench across the table. I looked to the three of them. "I've missed you guys too. How's things down at the precinct?" They all just shrugged. "It's been hell with this trial and everything. Layfield's been in a bad mood and have put us all on suspension except for CJ." Mark explained. I shook my head as I sighed softly. "I'm sorry you guys got involved with the bullshit between Layfield and I. I told you guys to stay out of this..." "We weren't gonna let you go through this bull alone Rachael. We are a team and we go through things as a team. You know this.." CB commented. I smiled to him after hearing his comment. I looked to all of them as we talked about the case.

We got ourselves straighten out and the guys were going to the lawyer tomorrow first thing and make sure they got on the stand and told them what happen. Then see what happens from there. The guard came walking back in. "Time's up." I sighed as I slowly rose to my feet. CJ and I embraced one another once more and then I walked away. CJ stood there and watched her walk away as the others stood behind him until the door closed. CJ turned around and looked to CB, Mark and Glen. "I'm not going tomorrow to the lawyer.. I'm going now! We've got to get her out of here." They all agreed and left to see the lawyer right away.

**Chapter 10**

I sat at a picnic table enjoying some outdoor time, somewhat sun bathing. It felt good to get out in the sun with nobody to bother me. I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out a small pic of CJ, I kept in my pocket. I just stared at it for awhile, until I felt the picnic table I was sitting at, shift with weight on the other bench. I placed the picture back into my pocket quickly and looked over my shoulder. I sighed as I shook my head. "Back for round 2, I see Jack Knife." His cold blue eyes were throwing daggers at me. His shirt was sleeveless, so he could show off his muscular arms with many sadistic tattoos upon them. "You and me right now.. One on One.." I shook my head. "No thanks Jack.. I'm out soon. I don't need anymore BS from you. So why don't you just go back to the hole in the wall you came from and we will both be happy campers."

Jack Knife slammed his fist onto the table top as I stood up. I shook my hands at him. "I'm so scared. Please Jack.." I walked off as he stood up. "You're afraid to face me PIG! Only way you can beat me is to hide behind a badge and gun." I stopped in my tracks, turned around and looked to him. "I don't hide behind items, that I don't have Jack Knife. I beat you once to a bloody pulp. Don't you remember or were you knocked too senseless to even remember that night, before you were thrown in here.." Jack Knife walked up to me and looked down at me. "You're so full..." "I'm waiting for your answer Jack Knife." He shut his mouth for a moment as I nodded. "I thought so. You don't remember shit." Jack looked to me like I was crazy. I just rolled my eyes as I sighed. "Need a damn refresh?" He nodded gently. "Fine I'll tell yah what happen.."

"I was undercover in a bar that you and your buddies walked into. You never knew I was a cop until after the fact and you finally came around, well some what. You came in and I kept an eye on you and your boys the whole night. Heh I hate to say it, you even flirted with me a few times. That's after having a few beers. By the way, you are so not my type..." I swallowed hard as I continued. Jack Knife was somewhat intrigued as he crossed his arms over his chest and kept on listening. "Then a bar fight broke out. You started it over a stupid pool game that you accused someone of cheated on, by the way they didn't. I stepped between you and the man you were fighting. You started to fight me. By the way you swing like a girl... I knocked you on your ass quite a number of times and finally it took an upper cut to TKO you out onto the floor. The fight stopped as back up for me came running in and arrested you and your buddies for drug dealing in the back allies, before walking into the bar. That's how you ended up here." Jack Knife smirked as he commented. "I would of killed you, if I wasn't drunk that night." I rolled my eyes once again. "Think again buddy. You carry the scar, beside your left eye from me. Till this day you still do. But the guy you were fighting was also a undercover cop at the time, which was my partner Jerimiah. Who was found dead in a field the next night." Jack Knife had no comment after that. I snorted as I spoke. "That's why I won't fight you Jack Knife. I don't need to humiliate you, cause you do that enough to yourself. Oh and by the way.." I nudged my head downwards a bit as I turned and started to walk away. "Flies down.." Jack Knife looked down and turned around as he zipped up his fly. Jack growled as he watched as I walked away and headed back inside. I had clean up duty in the mess hall.

I sighed as I finished up my work and stretched a bit, as I was heading back to my cell. Next thing I knew it I was in a dark corner face to face with Jack Knife. I backed up against the wall behind me as I crossed my arms and looked into his eyes. "Now what.." He shook his head. "This isn't what you think kid. I was thinking about what you said. I'm sorry I've been harassing you. I heard what you did and I give you credit for what your accused of." I sighed and shook my head. "What I did, I didn't do. I was framed by someone or someones. I have guys out trying to find out now." I went to walk away as Jack Knife placed a hand upon my shoulder. "About your partner, Jerimiah. I have some information you're gonna want about that murder of his..." I turned around and looked to Jack Knife. "Alright if you got information then meet me at my cell in one hour. I have a phone call to make first, then we will talk then." He nodded as he walked away first then I disappeared the other direction, heading for the phones for one phone call.

**Chapter 11**

I made my call to CJ and told him one of the inmates has information on Jerimiah's murder. He was on his way down now and would be there soon with the guys. I hung up the phone and headed back to my cell. I felt on pins and needles as Jack Knife showed up to my cell. I looked to him as a guard came walking up and told me I had visitors. I nodded as I looked to Jack Knife. "Follow me Jack Knife. I have a few friends I want you to meet and tell them at the same time as me the information you have." He nodded and followed me down to the visitor's room.

We were escorted in by two guards and sat down at a table as CJ and the rest of the guys were led in. Jack and I sat as they approached with another person walking behind them. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie underneath. He carried a brown leather briefcase as he walked over. It was the lawyer. I stood up as the guard walked away and left us to our business. "Good to see you guys again, in such short notice." They all nodded as they sat down with the lawyer seated in the middle. "We got here as soon as we could after I received your call Rachael. You said you had information on the murder." I nodded as I looked to CJ and down the line of the guys sitting before me. "Let me introduce Jack Knife. He's the one with the information."

They all looked to him as Mark gave him a stern look. "Ain't this the guy you busted in that bar with Jerimiah the night before?" He asked. I nodded as I looked to Mark. "Don't hassle him Mark. He has information that might be helpful." Mark looked to me and nodded as the lawyer opened up his brief case, took out a small pocket sized tape recorder and laid it upon the table top, then closed his brief case once again. "I'm going to record your statement Mr. Knife, as I question you."

He nodded as the questioning and information was placed upon the tape.

The guys and I sat with anticipation as Jack gave all the information thoroughly as he could. The lawyer nodded and turned the tape off as they finished up. I looked to the lawyer. "Get it all?" He nodded. "Every single word. I think we have enough to place Layfield behind bars for the longest time, along with his little goons there..." The lawyer looked to Jack. "Would you come into the court room in front of a judge and tell that all again for us?" Jack Knife leaned back and looked to us and then to me. "What's in it for me?" He asked. I couldn't believe he asked that. The lawyer sighed softly. "I can see if I can get you out of here, under one condition.." Jack leaned forward and listened. "What's that?" The lawyer smirked. "You get help in cleaning up from your drug habits.." Jack sighed and slammed the palm of his hand upon the table top. "You got yourself a deal." The lawyer and Jack shook hands as Jack got up and walked off, after signing a few papers for his statement.

The guard led Jack back to his cell as I turned and looked at the guys. "This is too good to be true.." They all nodded. "I always knew Layfield was a slime bag, but not this way.." CB commented. "Never liked him anyways. Nobody does." Glen snickered. We all had a laugh as the guard came walking in, "Back to your cell Racine." I nodded as I stood up as the guys got up and started to walk away, except for CJ. I looked to him quickly. "Can you do me a favor CJ?" He looked to me with his blue eyes as I spoke. "Tell Jerimiah's family the good news." He nodded as we hugged quickly and then we separated and headed back to our miserable realities.

**Chapter 12**

A couple of days later, Jack and I ended up sitting in the court room, until he was called to the stand to witness everything and tell everything he told us. I sat there on pins and needles as Jack Knife got his story out by questions by the lawyers. I looked over out of the corner of my eye to Layfield. He was antsy as hell in his chair. I couldn't help but chuckle softly to myself. CJ was sitting behind Rachael as he heard her chuckling softly. His eyes went to the side as he caught the sight that she saw, couldn't help but laugh himself. He elbowed CB to his left gently as he pointed it out. CB then told Glen and so on. My attention went back to Jack Knife on the stand. I felt sorry for him being barked at with questions, but that's the way the information had to come to the surface.

Layfield stood up and yelled. "That's a total LIE!" The judge slammed his gavel upon his desk as he looked to Layfield. "Sit down and be quiet ." Layfield clammed up as he sat down. "Please Continued ." Jack continued as he told everybody in that court room on how Layfield paid him to get Jerimiah to the location of the field, then his goons would do the rest. Jerimiah was next in line for Chief and Layfield wouldn't stop at anything to get it, so he murdered Jerimiah, not Layfield himself, but he arranged everything so he was the guilty one really. Jack Knife was finished up on the stand as the court took a recess for the jury to come up with a verdict. We all ended up in a room outside of the court room with our lawyer to talk. "I think we have this case in our favor." The lawyer said to us. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as CJ and the guys came walking in. "We got Layfield right where we want him.." CJ commented. I nodded as CJ walked over and sat down next to me. "Something wrong Rachael?" I looked to him and sighed a bit. "This all seems too easy. I don't know why, but I don't know.. Never mind CJ.." CJ laid a hand upon my knee. I felt his presence upon my knee gave me more reassurance upon the situation.

The bailiff came walking through the door, told the lawyer that court was about to go back into session. Everybody left but Jack Knife and I. I looked to him. "Thanks for your help Jack Knife. I owe you for this." He nodded as we both stood up and we led back into the court room by the bailiff. Jack Knife and I sat down with our lawyer as the judge spoke. "Jury have you reached a verdict?" The lead jury person stood up and spoke. "Yes we have your honor." The judge nodded. "Bailiff please give me the verdict." The bailiff walked over and grab the piece of paper from the juror and handed over to the judge. The judge opened real quick and handed back to the bailiff, returning to the juror. The judge looked to me. "Defendant, please rise." I slowly stood to my feet with my lawyer as I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Jury please read the verdict.." The judge ordered. The juror cleared his throat as he opened the piece of paper. "We the Jury find the Plaintiff Not Guilty..." I swear my heart skipped a beat as the guys stood up and cheered. I turned right around and hugged CJ tight to me. I had tears running down my face. "Why you crying Rachael?" Chris asked in my ear. "Just happy Chris, to be back in your arms." Chris smiled as he patted my back gently along with the rest of the guys. The judge slammed his gavel down upon his desk as we all settled down as I turned around and faced the judge. "Alright calm down. Plaintiff, you are here by released from Prison first thing in the morning. As for John Layfield. You're under arrest along with your little group for the murder of a police officer. Bailiff, please escort and his group to the prison please." The bailiff nodded as he walked over and cuffed the group and a very angry John Layfield and lugged them off.

**Chapter 13**

I made plans with CJ and the guys to pick me up after I was released from prison tomorrow. I just couldn't wait. The lawyer talked with Jack Knife, he would be released as well into rehab for his drug addiction. That was part of the agreement, Jack was sticking to it. Jack Knife and I were escorted back to the prison. The shackles were removed as we walked back onto the grounds of the prison. Jack Knife and I walked across the yard together sort of side by side. "I thank you for stepping forward Jack Knife." He shook his head. "No problem Racine. Glad I could help. I like what I got in return as well." We both nodded and parted ways and headed back to our cells.

On my way back to my cell I could hear yelling from down the way from my cell. I peaked out of my cell as Matt walked over. "Whatcha looking at Rachael?" He questioned. I pointed to Layfield kicking and protesting about him being here, still as he was being put in a cell next to mine. The guards fought with him as he was practically dragged by my cell. I was leaning against the doorframe of the cell with my arms crossed over my chest as he gave me a dirty look. "I'll have your badge for this Racine. Just you wait.. You will pay for putting me in here." I just snorted. "I think it's the other way around John. Enjoy your stay." Matt patted my shoulder as we walked into our cell and got to playing a game of cards once again.

The guards finally got John into his cell and closed his door until he calmed down. His little group was split up and placed in different blocks. John placed his hands around the bars of his cell and sighed deeply. I heard him as Matt left to head down to the yard for some recreation. I walked out and looked to the pathetic John on the other side of the bars. "How's it feel to see things from the other side for once Layfield.." He looked to me with a scowl look on his face. "You will pay for this Racine. I promise you this.." I just chuckled a bit and walked off. "That'll be the day Layfield." I walked off for some recreation before meal time.

Matt and I engaged in a little one on one on the basketball court. It was an even game when we called it a draw and headed for a shower before meal time. I finished up my shower and changed clothes for meal time. "This is going to be my last night. I can't wait to be with CJ tomorrow night, lost in his arms." I walked down a few hallways towards the mess hall. I walked into the dining room and grabbed a tray and started on down the line for dinner. Low and behold, guess who got in line behind me, Layfield and his little posse. I looked to him as I was served, I don't know what it is. "So they let you out of your cage finally.." Layfield snorted as he held his tray up and saw the food he was served. "What is this?" He asked. "It's called dinner, get use to it." The cook commented. I just snickered as I walked off and sat with the usual people. John and his little group had a hard time finding a table at first then sat down.

I finished up and had laundry duty to go to before heading for the cell for the night. I headed on down to the laundry room. I should of followed my gut instincts on this one, but I didn't. I had a sneaky suspicion something wasn't right, before I even entered the room. Next thing I knew it I was hitting the floor with quite a headache. The last words I heard was. "I told you I would make you pay."

**Chapter 14**

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of an announcement over a loud speaker. I winced as I tried to move. "That.. hurt.." I grumbled. "That should have.. You took quite a beating.." My eyes finally adjusted as I looked a nurse looking at me. "Where.. am I?" The nurse smiled softly. "You're at the hospital. One of the guards at the prison found you laying in a hallway in a pool of your own blood. You were stabbed, but you'll be alright.." I looked to her puzzled. "I was stabbed?" She nodded. "Yes, in the back near your right shoulder about three times. But you'll be alright now. Soar for awhile and have to take it easy, but nothing to get worrying over. The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes, he's talking with your family.." I nodded as she left the room.

I looked down. I had on a hospital gown and my right arm was in a sling. My shoulder was wrapped up in white bandages. "She was telling.. the truth.. But I don't remember anything.." I sighed as I did remember one thing. "Damn you Layfield." "What was that?" Asked Mark as he walked in with the rest of the guys. I smiled softly to him. "It was nothing Mark.." CJ walked over and placed his hand on my left shoulder while at my bedside. "How you feeling?" "Like a Mac truck hit me.. But I'll be alright." CJ nodded. "You gave us all quite a scare Rachael. We didn't know what happen when Dwayne called us and told us what happen." Added Glen. I sighed a bit as I nodded some. "Do you have any clue who did this?" Asked CB. I nodded. "Layfield.. He was threatening me earlier when he was brought to his cell." They all nodded as Mark, Glen and CB left. "We'll see you later Rachael." I nodded as they left.

The doctor came walking in and told me what happen. I was to stay for a few days in the hospital. I sighed as I nodded and he left. I looked to CJ. "I guess this is better than prison." CJ lightly chuckled as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "That's something I can agree with. Oh I got some good news. After what happen and Dwayne found out you were doing alright. You were released a day early. Dwayne pulled a few strings." I sighed as I brought his head down to me. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "That's the best news I had since the court case." He nodded in agreeance as I laid my lips upon his and gave him a long, passionate kiss. God how I missed that since you know. Chris pulled back and smiled softly. "How I missed that." I nodded. "You and me both. How's Bernie?" CJ chuckled at the mentioning of him. "He's doing great. He misses you more than anything." I nodded. "I knew that would be the case." CJ chuckled lightly as he stood up to his full height once again. "I got to get going Rach. I will let you rest. I will be back up tomorrow to see you alright?" I nodded as he leaned down and kissed me once more and then left. I slowly fell asleep as the pain medication took affect.

**Chapter 15**

I spent a few days in the hospital as the doctor stated and then I was released. God it felt good to get out of there and home once again. CJ picked me up and helped me into the car. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black work boots, and a white t-shirt with my favorite black leather jacket. CJ pulled out of the driveway of the hospital and headed in the opposite direction of home. I looked to him in question, "Don't worry. I got somewhere to take you. A lot of people wanna see you." I sighed. "I ain't up for seeing anybody today CJ." "Please Rachael for me, it won't be long honest." I nodded, I couldn't take his voice when he begged at me. CJ drove and pulled up in front of the precinct. He turned the car off and walked around to help me out of the car. "What are we doing here?" CJ led me inside. "Don't worry, just trust me.." I nodded as I followed him.

We walked upstairs to the detectives floor and there sat all the guys, with some standing and what not. CJ slowly led me over to them. "What's this all about?" I asked as CJ slowed our pace and stopped me in front of them all. Mark, Glen and CB stepped forward from the group. CJ stepped around me as he stood next to CB. "Rachael, you've been brought here because you are being honored by the bureau.." CB started to speak. Mark took a step forward towards me and had a black case sitting in the middle of his hands. I looked to him as Glen spoke, "Now that your back and ready for action soon as your well enough. We have come up with something and the rest of the department has also agreed." CJ walked over and looked to me. "Rachael the department is giving you this, if you'll take something in return.." I was very puzzled with this. CJ reached over and opened the case Mark was holding. It was my badge once again, but it was different. I had badge number 3, before Layfield took it. Now it had a 1 on it. I swallowed hard as I looked to the guys. "Will you accept the position of being the Department's chief?" Mark asked.

I didn't know what to say, I was totally speechless at this moment. I couldn't take my eyes off the badge as it shined in the light of the office. I nodded as I looked to the group, "I except the offer of being your chief." The whole office went nuts as CJ took the badge and hung it around my neck. It felt great to have that back around my neck. All the guys stood up and moved away from Layfield's old office door and there sat my name upon the glass, under my name read Chief Detective. "You guys really think I deserve this?" I looked to them. "Without a shadow of a doubt Rachael, you were next in line after Jerimiah. We rather work for you than Layfield any day of the year." Scotty commented as I nodded. "Thanks guys. I appreciate the welcome back. Feels good to be back." Everybody dispersed back to work.

I walked into my new office, and all my stuff was there. In the right spot and everything. Only thing missing was me and Bernie. I walked over to the window and just stared out the view, I sighed gently as CJ came walking in. "You alright Rachael?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes I am. Just thinking that's all." CJ walked over and leaned against my desk, "About what, if I may ask?" I turned and looked to him, "About my blue angel.." CJ looked to me like I had lost my mind. "Who's that? besides me.." I couldn't help but giggle. "You'll always be my angel CJ no matter what. But my Blue Angel that I am referring to is Jerimiah. He now may rest knowing his case is solved and his family can move on without loosing his memory." CJ nodded as I reached over for Jermiah's and mine graduation picture. I hung it up on the wall behind my desk, "Everything I do from here on out, will be in your honor and memory Jerimiah. Wherever you are now, Let's hope your happy." CJ stood up and patted my good shoulder gently. "Come on let's go home." I nodded as we both left the office.

END


End file.
